Rise Up from the Ashes
by Silent Rumor
Summary: HPSS. Not SLASH! Het. Henrietta is supposed to be the girl who lived, but her brother Shane is claimed to be since she died in the fire that destroyed her home. But did she really? All she wants is her life back. AU! Book 4. Harry!Girl!
1. Chapter One: The Arrival and the Past I

My name is Silent Rumor; I am a new writer to this site and to writing my own fan fiction. Hopefully my story is good enough for all of those fans out there. This story is AU completely, but some things may coincide with the book. Warnings are below.

**WARNING:** This is HPSS related but in a hetero relationship. Harry is portrayed as a girl. If you, the esteemed reader, has problems with arranged marriages or young dating old, don't read. This story is rated M for a reason, so flames will be unacceptable.

Don't own anything but my life. Damn...

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter One: The Arrival and the Past: Part One

"Emma, hurry, we'll be late for the carriage to Hogwarts!"

"Gee Fleur, you'd think I was making you late to your wedding," a girl with long, black, curly locks said, descending the staircase of her shared bedroom. She was dress in a long emerald gown. Her slender body supported the dress well. Her fellow classmates called her a dark beauty with flawless skin.Her hair was elegantly arranged. It befitted her to come from a pure blood family. Emma Silence Fields was adopted by her family and arranged to marry the second she reached their doorstep. Her fiance bought her an emerald ring with diamonds encasing the band. As she got older, it was charmed to size itself accordingly. Though they had never met, she knew she was falling hard for this mysterious man. She was finally going to meet him.

Fleur gasped, "Emma, you look—"

"Let's go Fleur, don't want to miss the carriage, do we?" Emma asked, her trunk floating behind her. Emma moved forward, "Anyways Fleur, you're the one that is part Veela." Emma smiled, her emerald dress, rustling slightly to her every movement.

"You sure you're fourteen, Emma?" Fleur asked, looking up and down Emma's slender body. "You sure have filled out nicely for a fourteen-year-old."

Emma blushed, a bell chiming loudly in the background. "Fleur, we must go."

Emma ran swiftly down the corridors, carrying her shoes. "And you thought I was rushing you," Fleur said, her long, blonde hair flying back behind her. "My stuff is already on the carriage."

"Oh hush, Fleur." Emma said, her lithe body moved swiftly, yet graciously down the sky blue and white marble that encased the whole school. "I never realized how much this school looks like a big wedding chapel. Maybe I should get married at this school," she turned her head, her bright green eyes staring sharply at Fleur, "What do you think?"

"Sometimes Emma, I really think you are older than you appear. Your eyes scare me sometimes," Fleur said.

"You should know me best, Fleur, I mean; we've been best friends ever since I tested out of my first three years and into your year." Emma stopped at the entrance to the castle, having met up with all the other seventh year girls attending the trip to Hogwarts to have the chance to compete in a competition known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The other girls turned and looked at Emma and Fleur. "Wow Emma, you look amazing, even if you have been running."

Emma blushed, "Oh stop with the flattery, Catherine."

Catherine nudged her elbow into Emma's side in a playful gesture, "Planning on meeting your future husband at Hogwarts or Durmstrang.? Hmmm, Emma?"

Emma blushed, "No."

"Are you kidding, of course she is! Have you seen that jewel she carries around on her ring finger!" Fleur said, grabbing Emma's left hand, holding itup to the crowd. The crowd of girls gasped at it's beauty.

"Well, it matches your eyes, Emma," Catherine said, winking at Emma.

"Fleur!" Emma said, pulling her hand back.

"Now girls, girls," A big woman said.

"Yes, Madam Maxime," all the girls pronounced loudly.

"We are now departing for Hogwarts, everyone board the carriage."

The girls filed onto the carriage and off they traveled, on their way to Hogwarts.

…..

"Okay Rosie, watch Shane and Henrietta till we get back."

"Yes Mistress Lily, Rosie will do a good job watching the babies."

"We're counting on you, Rosie."

"Yes, Master James," Rosie said, her floppy ears shaking violently as she nodded her head.

Lily and James walked out the front door, leaving Rosie to take young Shane and Henrietta up to their cribs.

"Goodnight young Shane," Rosie said, charming the blanket to cover baby Shane. As she turned to Henrietta's crib, there was a crash down the stairs.

Rosie turned back sharply to Shane and charmed him to rise out of his crib. She yanked open the closet door and hovered Shane into the closet. As she was closing the door, a man blasted open the door the door to the nursery. She rushed back to Henrietta and grabbed her out of the crib.

"Drop the kid and I might let you join me as a servant you filthy excuse for space." The man raised his wand and Henrietta raised her heavy eyelids and yawned.

"No," Rosie said, "You can't have this child."

"Rosie," Henrietta said, a small smile graced her face.

"Oh how sweet, it can talk," the man said, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Henrietta turned her head sharply at the blast of green light, "Bad man," she said, raising her small pointer finger. A bright white light erupted from her finger, shaking the house. The green light rammed into the white light and retracted back to its sender; however, a few stray sparks flew and hit young Henrietta on the throat. Her little eyelids fell shut and her body went limp. The bad man had disintegrated and a small fire was soon becoming a roaring blaze.

Rosie dropped Henrietta to the floor and ran to young Shane and opened the closet door.He was bawling his eyes out, choking on the smoke. As she picked him out of the closet, his cheek slammed into the edge of the door, leaving a long, straight, angular cut on his cheek.

Lights flashed brightly, and sirens sounded loudly. "Rosie will be back, young Henrietta, Rosie promises." Rosie ran down the stairs, the railing slowly being engulfed by the fire till it became a small fire like tornado, removing the railing completely.

Rosie rushed down the rest of the steps and out the door-less front entry. As she placed young Shane on the ground, he wailed out loudly. "Rosie sorry, young Shane, but Rosie must go get young Henrietta." As she turned to go back inside, the roof collapsed and with it, the first floor. Rosie wailed out, her arms stretching out and her knees collapsing beneath her. She sobbed greatly.

"Rosie!"

Rosie turned her head sharply, "Mistress Lily! Rosie is sorry! The bad man came and Rosie got young Shane out, but Rosie could only carry one child. Rosie watched as the bad man was killed by H—"

Rosie fell forward, as though struck behind with an invisible spell.

"James! Oh God! Henrietta!" Lily cried out, collapsing to the ground. "My Henrietta!"

James knelt to the ground and pulled young Shane to him. He stared at Shane, realization suddenly hitting, "Lily! Shane! Shane killed Voldemort!"

Lily's head shot up. Her red headed son defeated a Dark Lord, but her only daughter was sacrificed in the process. Lily gave one last wail and gripped her son tightly to her chest.

….

_**To Be Continued…?**_

You tell me.

Is Henrietta really dead? What happened to Rosie the house elf? Who is Emma supposed to marry and why does she tie into this story? How did Emma get into her seventh year at the age of fourteen?

Well, you review and I might just give you all the answers.

Review!


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival and the Past II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Rise Up From the Ashes**

Chapter One: The Arrival and the Past Part Two

'_The child, the one who defeated Voldemort is in that house. She is the one that will save us all.'_ The man wrapped his black cloak tightly around his frame. He smashed open the window on the top floor to the nursery, the floor having collapsed on the one below it just seconds before. He dived through the soon engulfed window and covered his mouth with his cloak, coughing out the black smoke that entered his mouth.

Looking around the room, he spotted the small child curled into a ball under fallen debris at the base of her crib. He rustled over to her and pulled the debris off her, making sure he applied no pressure whatsoever to the pieces.

Once all the pieces had been lifted, he carefully picked up the child. Looking around the room, his only exit blocked by the fire, he pulled out his wand and said a freezing charm on the window in which he arrived. He made a dash to the window and jumped out it as it once again engulfed itself in fire.

Standing up, he coughed his lungs out just as the child in his arms was doing. He walked unsteadily to the front of the house, watching the mad house elf try to explain her reasoning on why she couldn't save the girl. She was reaching the part about when the girl defeated Voldemort and the man whispered and invisible 'Stupefy' tied together with an 'Obliviate.'

The man looked down and the child's vibrant green eyes that were looking into his steely blue eyes. He smiled and apparated to the child's soon to be adoptive parents, the Fields.

* * *

The hours passed slowly by as Emma and her year mates made their way to Hogwarts. She sighed heavily. _'I'm going to see them. Will they recognize me? Will they even remember they conceived me? I only have one question for them: why didn't they try to save me?' _

Emma gave another hefty sigh and Fleur looked her over. "Come on, Emma, cheer up! You're about to meet your fiancé."

Emma smiled, "Headmistress?"

Maxime looked over at her prized seventh year, "Yes, Emma?"

"I was wondering, will I be able to participate in this Tri-Wizard Tournament? I mean, I'm fourteen. Is there an age restriction?" All the girls turned and looked at Maxime.

"Emma, you have passed all your tests guaranteeing you placement in the seventh year, I'm sure they will allow you."

"Hmm," Emma looked down at her hands. _'Just maybe I can prove them wrong. I've been waiting for this moment and I _will_ reclaim my title.'_

"Emma, look! We're here! We've arrived!" Fleur said gleefully.

Catherine made a disgusted sound, "What a dump! I miss our school already."

Emma chuckled. "Now there's no need to be rude, Ms. Lyons." Maxime gave Catherine a stern look.

Catherine leaned over to Emma, "I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know what I really think." Emma gave another chuckle.

The carriage swooped over the school. "Look at the boys! Emma, is one of those your fiancé?"

Emma looked out the window and shook her head, "No." She took another glance around and saw a boy surrounded by girls and guys. He looked pretty pompous to be standing where they were to be landing. A big man bumbled out to the grass and shooed the boy and his friends back into the school. Emma glared at the back of the boys head. "You," she whispered.

* * *

The girls chatted excitedly as they made their way to the Great Hall. Emma stayed behind the girls with Madam Maxime. "I brought along proof of you being in the seventh year, Emma, so it should go fine. Once Durmstrang enters, we will go in and I will put my foot down, demanding you have acceptance to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Emma smiled as the crowd of girls stopped. They were face to face with the boys of Durmstrang. "Madam Maxime, a pleasure as always."

"Karkaroff, a pleasure," Maxime said, holding out her hand. Karkaroff took it in his and kissed her knuckles.

Karkaroff looked down and came face to face with Emma. He did a double take, her beauty surpassing most he had ever seen. "And who might this lovely child be?"

Emma looked at him and saw the lust grow intensely in his eyes. The Durmstrang boys looked at her in sheer awe. "This is Beauxbatons' prized fourteen-year-old, Emma Fields. She is in her seventh year along with the other girls attending the tournament."

The shock shined brightly in the eyes of those from Durmstrang, but otherwise their composure stayed the same. Some of the boys looked about ready to pounce on Emma and ravish her, swallow her beauty whole.

Karkaroff looked Emma over again and caught sight of the ring and looked sharply into Emma's eyes, "I see." His eyes darkened slightly. He turned on his heel and yelled, "Proceed!"

The boys turned sharply away from the girls and slammed open the doors to the Great Hall. Staffs pounded to the floor and heads turned sharply to look at the boys of Durmstrang.

A boy with unruly red hair snorted at the show of manliness. Emma glared at the boy. She straightened her hair back to its curly locks and patted down her emerald gown. The girls arranged in front of her and she in front of Madam Maxime. She was hidden as though she was a treasure none could have.

"I would like to introduce you all to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!" A man with long white hair and a long white beard called out.

The girls shuffled into the room, fanning out among the tables, magical doves flying out of their robes. Emma walked up the middle aisle, her gown shining brightly like emeralds. Emma sang the Beauxbatons' hymn. Madam Maxime followed behind her.

The school of Hogwarts was in awe over the girl and her latent abilities. Emma reached her last note and her eyes opened, doves shooting out at every angle of her body. Emma looked up at the staff table, her eyes meeting those that had betrayed her. She gave them a dark smile and proceeded down the table, each and every teacher had awed looks on her face. She reached the end, when her eyes met those she had been longing to meet. She smiled at him and he gave her a half smile.

Emma turned sharply, having felt eyes bore into the back of her skull. She came face to face, literally, with the form of her brother.

"My name is Shane Potter, though I'm sure you knew that. I want you to know, you will be mine." Shane took her right hand and put it to his lips.

Emma jerked her hand back, "No, I won't. I'm arranged to be married, if your little brain can comprehend that."

Shane stepped back one, "You're what! You're kidding! You've got to be like what, fourteen or fifteen."

"Yeah, so," Emma said, crossing her arms.

The halls eyes rested on the two, Madam Maxime stepping in to clear everything up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she is arranged to marry. Her bond contract allows for no man or in your case, child, to make any move whatsoever, or he shall suffer the wrath of her fiancé. Anyways, she is way above you on the totem pole of power, Mr. Potter, you best remember that."

Emma again felt eyes bore into her skull. "Miss, I'm not sure who you think you are, but you will not talk to my son like that. He is the boy-who-lived, so in fact, he is higher on the totem pole of power than you are."

Emma's classmate's chuckled. She turned around, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Emma began, clearing her throat, "I can assure you one thing, if your son lays one hand on me again with his filthy celebrity hands, you will all answer to my fiancé, who, for your information, is in this very room. And believe me, your son couldn't beat me in a duel if I had my eyes shut and one arm tied around my back." The girls laughed heartily at Emma's speech, some students from Hogwarts stood up and applauded her.

"You tell them Emma!" Catherine shouted.

"SILENCE!" the white haired man yelled. The hall fell silent. "Now, if everyone will return to their seats."

Emma fell back with Madam Maxime, giving one last glare to her brother. "Professor Dumbledore, I have a request to make."

Dumbledore looked at Madam Maxime, "Yes, and what might that be?" he asked with a kind smile.

"As you know, only people of the age of seventeen may participate, but Emma here is fourteen. She is Beauxbatons prized student. I request she be allowed to compete in the tournament." Maxime rested a large hand on Emma's shoulder.

Faculty, students, and members of Durmstrang shot up from their seats. A loud chorus of "What!" rang through the hall.

With a wave of his hand, the hall fell silent. "Madam Maxime, you said it yourself, she's fourteen. It is against the law. She doesn't have the proper training that a seventeen-year-old seventh year would know."

Maxime chuckled, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong; Emma here has advanced to her seventh year through rigorous training. Before she came to attend Beauxbatons, her adopted family began her magical training when she first entered their house that cold Halloween night as a child. They vowed she would grow up to be a very smart witch and then she was arranged to marry."

The hall was deathly silent. Emma stepped forward, "Sir, I understand the risks that this tournament will probably induce, but I am fully willing to accept that death could become of me and I will in no way oppose you and the rules, but I do ask that you consider for I know that this is a task I was _born_ to do."

Dumbledore didn't know what it was about this girl, but he could feel her magic pushing slightly against his. _'Those eyes, they look familiar, almost like Lily's.'_

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

_Next Chapter: "Emma, who was that?" Fleur asked, tilting her head to look into the girl's eyes._

_Emma smiled and pulled her left hand up to her lips. She kissed the ring and said, "I see."_

_Stay tuned for _Chapter Two: Meetings and Family!

Please review, they make me want to continue this story.


	3. Chapter Two: Meetings and Family

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my not updating in well over a year now. I've been busy with work and school and have had a major case of writer's block. But I'm back and ready to fill you guys in with the latest chapter of my story, so enjoy!

I don't any part of Rowling's story, but I do own my plot line!

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter Two: Meetings and Family

Emma stared fiercely at Dumbledore and gave him a sarcastic smile. He stared into her bottomless green eyes as they flashed a bright green, as green as the Avada Kedavra curse. She turned on her heel and walked back to meet with her fellow classmates. Fleur smiled at her.

"Emma, that was amazing!" Fleur whispered into her ear.

Emma smiled. "I do aim to please."

They both chuckled and Dumbledore continued his speech. "Durmstrang will be sitting at the Slytherin table and Beauxbatons will be sitting at the Gryffindor table." Emma's head turned sharply.

'_Why?! That old coot! He's doing this purposely!'_ Emma glared up at Dumbledore. He merely smiled.

Fleur grabbed Emma's arm, "Come, Emma, we must sit down now."

"But he's there, that cretin of a want to be celebrity." Emma snarled in disgust at the chubby, red haired boy staring at her in lust. "This is wrong on so many levels."

Fleur looked at Emma confusedly. "Let's just sit down, Emma." Emma sighed and sat next to Fleur and rested her head on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur patted Emma's head, "Now cheer up! You're about to meet your fiancé, remember?"

Emma sat bolt upright. She could feel him, staring at the back of her head, moving slowly down her back. His eyes remained at the small of her back. She chuckled and turned to face the object of her affection. She smiled at him and he quickly looked away, a small area of pink showing on his cheeks. She laughed.

"Emma, what's so funny?" Fleur asked, turning to look at what Emma was laughing at.

Emma pulled her left hand up to her lips and kissed the ring on her finger. "It's nothing."

"Emma! You know who he is! You saw him! Where is he? Which one is he?" Fleur looked around the hall frantically.

"Fleur! Calm down. I'll tell you when he's ready. When I'm ready." Emma said, placing her hand gently on top of Fleur's.

"Promise?" Fleur asked, grasping her hand.

"Of course I do, Fleur, you're my best friend." Emma smiled and pulled Fleur into an embrace.

They laughed and separated. They talked avidly between bites of food. Emma reached for her pumpkin juice when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned sharply to look at the hand. Her eyes moved quickly up her assailant's arm. She turned quickly and came two inches away from her brother's face. She shrieked and jolted backwards, falling off the bench and onto the hard, cobblestone floor. Her brother walked towards her and she stood as quickly as she could manage in her dress. When she reached her full height, his hand was stretched out towards her arm.

He smiled darkly, "You will be mine Emma Fields, I will have you as my own." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She used her free arm to protect her chest. She felt something hard pressing against her thigh and she shrieked in horror. She yanked herself back and into the arms of another man.

Emma stretched her arm out, her fingers outstretched. A blue light formed at the tips of her fingers. "Suffo—" Emma startled as she felt a hand gingerly wrap itself around her mouth and an arm gracefully wrap itself around her waist. "Potter, that will be enough of your childish games for one night. Detention, tonight, my office, ten o'clock. And as for you, Ms. Fields, detention, with me, right after the feast."

Emma's eyes went wide. _'Who does this guy think he is?! I don't even go to this school!'_ Emma glared and turned sharply to look at her capturer. Her eyes went wide. It was him, the one she had been waiting all her life to see. "Severus," She whispered, a small smile graced her lips.

The hand that was around her waist was now slowly rubbing circles on the small of her back. Small enough that it looked like his hand was barely moving at all. She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Severus, I do believe you are being a bit harsh on them." Dumblebore walked down from the Head Table, followed closely by the Potter's, Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff.

"If I recall, Headmaster, Ms. Fields here told Potter that she was already with someone. What he did could constitute as harassment if she or her fiancé, who, if I vaguely remember, Ms. Fields said was in this very room. They could, if they wanted to, get our young Savior—"

James approached Snape and yanked Emma out of his grasp. Emma's eyes went wide and she shuddered violently. "Snape, if you don't stop—"

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes, _'I'm not ready for this, please get him away from me, please.'_

"James! Severus! Stop right this minute! Can't you see you're scaring the poor girl?!" Lily came up to James and stepped between Severus and him.

"Let me go." Emma whispered, her body tightening, tears rolling down her face.

James released Emma and she slouched forward out of his grip and into Karkaroff's awaiting arms.

Karkaroff laughed. "You are a magnificent child. You were blessed by Merlin. To have mastered wandless magic at such a young age." Karkaroff looked into Emma's eyes and smirked. "Your fiancé must be so proud of you."

Emma pushed out of Karkaroff's arms and wiped away her tears and said a refreshing charm. "A fiancé can only be as proud as how he or she treats the other," Emma said. Beauxbatons burst into a cheering fit. "Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I do request you keep your foul child away from me. I will not regret maiming him in more ways than one." Slytherin, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons cheered loudly and laughed. Emma smirked at them. "July 31, 1980."

Lily's eyes went wide and Emma turned on her heel. "October 31, 1981."

James glared at Emma, "What do you know about those dates?"

Emma stopped and chuckled. "A birth and deliverance, that's what I know. I also remember the birth of a twin with the initials H P." Emma smiled and walked out of the Great Hall, Beauxbatons in tow.

Dumbledore looked awe stricken. _'This girl, who is she and what does she want?'_

'_I just want to be free.'_ A voice rang in Dumbledore's mind. _'The chance to grow up and do what I was chosen to do, dear Headmaster. Something you will find out soon about.'_

'_This girl knows telepathy?! This child is a prodigy!'_ Dumbledore thought to himself, his eyes wider than saucers.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Lily questioned.

"We're going to let that girl compete. If her name is chosen from the goblet, so be it."

Cheers rang throughout the hall, many smirks appeared. "But Albus, it's too dangerous!" Lily shrieked. McGonagall and the rest of the staff looked shocked beyond belief.

"There's something about that girl. I don't know what to take on her at this moment, I get tons of weird feelings around her, like I know her from somewhere."

'_Ah, but you do know me. Thanks for letting me compete, Headmaster.'_ Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"We shall see what she brings to the table." Albus walked out of the Great Hall, one pair of brown eyes glaring daggers at his head.

'_How dare you let her compete! If my future fiancé dies because of you, I will kill you!' _Shane turned back to his food and continued stuffing his mouth.

* * *

_One week later—The arrival of the Goblet_

* * *

"So Emma, are you going to enter?" Fleur asked, holding her books against her chest. 

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss this chance for the world!" Emma said, twirling her books in mid air.

"Emma, what if one of those books were to fall on your head?"

Emma burst out laughing, "Then I would have a bump bigger than England on the top of my head."

Fleur and Emma laughed. They walked into the Great Hall and came face to face with Shane.

"Excuse me, move." Emma snarled. She tried stepping to the side, but he followed her.

"Don't enter this competition. I'd hate to see my future wife with a ton of scars on her once beautiful face." Shane said cupping his hand to her cheek.

Emma flinched away, "Keep away from me, Potter."

Fleur glared at Shane, "Back of, Chub!"

Emma laughed and Shane blushed. He turned on his heel, "Fine, compete, we'll see what happens."

Emma whispered a spell and his pants fell to the floor and he tripped. Everyone in the hall, including a few teachers burst out laughing.

"Emma, that was awesome!" Fleur clapped Emma on the hand.

"Wasn't it though?" Emma continued walking. "Hey, let's not sit with Gryffindor today, let sit at the Slytherin table, okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! Let's go!" Fleur said. They walked to the Slytherin table, right at the head of the table and sat down. Words spewed around them and people inched closer to them.

"Hey Emma," Fleur said loudly enough for the room to hear, "is your fiancé from Slytherin?"

Emma blushed, "Yes, he is."

Fleur's eyes went wide, "Serious?"

"Yes, I am serious." Words broke out in the whole room.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall went quiet, except for Shane's obvious shouts of disgust. Dumbledore ignored him and pulled the veil off the goblet. "This here is the Goblet of Fire. This goblet will determine our competitors for the Tri-Wizard tournament. If you enter your name into this goblet and are chosen to compete, there is no turning back. Only one student from each school will be chosen to compete. We will only be letting seventh years compete in this and the goblet is protected by people trying to confuse it." Two red haired boys who looked exactly alike chuckled. "We will be allowing Emma Fields to compete since she has met all the requirements to be in the seventh year. Emma, if you will please right your name on a sheet of parchment, we will go ahead and put it in the goblet now."

The staff looked horrified at the girl's cheerfulness as she wrote her name on a sheet of parchment and skipped over to the goblet. "There we go," she said as she dropped her name in.

"Thank you, Ms. Fields," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, if there is anyone else, you may start putting your name in the goblet after dinner." Dumbledore sat down and Emma walked along the Head Table. She winked at Severus and sat down across from Fleur.

"Emma, you are so brave." Fleur smiled.

"Thanks, Fleur! You're my best friend." Emma said cheerfully.

'_Next week will be the week I find out about the goblet's choice.'_ Emma smiled and started eating.

* * *

To be continued!

* * *

Thanks everyone for sticking it out so long with me. I promise, the next chapter will be out shortly. And then we find out who the goblet chooses in _Chapter Three: The Choice and the Decision. _Stay tuned everyone! 

Please review!


	4. Chapter Three: The Choice and the Decisi

Author's Note: I was really disappointed in the amount of reviews I received. Well, here's the next chapter, hot and ready, just for you!

I don't own anything…..

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter Three: The Choice and the Decision

Emma startled awake, her voice caught in her throat. She grasped at her throat, the scar screaming in agony. Her bed in the carriage moist with her sweat, trembled beneath her. She didn't notice it was her own body trembling. She leaned over the edge of her bed and vomited all she had eaten earlier that day. The last thought running through Emma's head was clouded over by her faint, swimming pool of unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Do you feel left out, Emma?"_

"_No, of course not, I have friends, I have a great family, and a great fiancé!" Emma screamed. The man that stared at her laughed at her show of adultness._

"_You're alone and you know it. The Potter's think you're dead. Quit giving them false hope, join me in this Revolution!" The man held his hand out toward her, looking deep into her green eyes, "We could rule the world, Emma, you and I, side by side, together, forever."_

_Emma looked at his hand then up into his malicious, yet caring eyes. "You've tried this for years, Tom, what makes you think my decision will change?"_

_Tom's eyes turned red for a split second. "My longing for your body grows, Emma."_

_Emma chuckled, "Yet you choose to torment my dreams every night?"_

_Tom walked up to her and touched the scar that pulsed with fear. Emma flinched and looked away. "Why do you deny me, Emma?"_

_Emma blushed, the white room accentuating the pinkness of her cheeks. "You know why, Tom." Emma played with the ring on her finger._

_Tom looked down at her hand. "He only loves you because you remind him so much of his first love!" Tom screamed, pulling her hand up to his face._

_Emma jerked her hand back, "Severus loves me for me!" Emma screamed stepping back._

_Tom met her stride for stride, "He loves you because you remind him of Lily, your mother!"_

_Emma froze, her breath hitched in her throat. She collapsed to the floor, her eyes staring into nothingness. "That's not possible," Emma chuckled._

"_Oh, but it is, Emma, it is the saddest truth." Tom kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her chin, and lifting her face to look into his. "From the moment you were born, Emma, you were equal to me in power, you were born for me. I never realized it until that power shot back at me. You and I are meant to be, Emma Fields."_

_Emma stared into his eyes. He slipped something into her hand, a vial of sorts, heavy and full. She saw him reach into his robes and pulled out a locket and clasped it around her neck. He slid his right hand down her chest and grasped her waist. With his left, he pulled the vial up to her lips, he pulled the stopper and poured it down her throat. Her eyes vacated and her body grew, grew to that of a seventeen-year-old, attractive, Emma Fields. He pressed his lips to hers, tears sliding down her face and onto their parted lips. Her lips trembled and he grasped onto her long hair, black hair. He laid her to the floor and felt her breasts, sliding an arm up her night shirt._

_Emma's eyes filled with more tears, bringing her back into reality. She screamed, throwing her body around on the floor. She punched him and he laughed._

"_Till next time, Emma, next time you will be mine." Tom scoffed, slid off her lithe body, sliding his hand down her thigh as he faded out of her thoughts and dreams._

_Emma curled up into a ball on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Out of all the things I can resist, Tom is not one of them." Emma stood up, dusted off her dustless pajamas which seemed now too small for her fourteen-year-old self. "God, I hate you, Tom." Emma heard laughing in the distance. She shuddered and cringed._

* * *

Emma roused awake, her body aching and her throat sore. The room was brighter than she ever remembered it being. It smelled vaguely of bleach. She winced as she tried to sit up. She felt as though she had gone through a growth spurt. "Hello," Emma called into the silence. Emma rubbed her eyes and finally gathered that she was in an infirmary of sorts. She saw beds on both sides of her. She swung her long legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She wobbled unsteadily and grasped the side table for support. Her hair fell over her shoulder, it seemed longer to her somehow. She gazed down at her attire, which was not her normal night garments', it was more of a smock. At the edge of the bed, she saw her school uniform lying at the end of the bed. She quickly changed into her too small uniform. "What the hell?!" She whispered angrily. She charmed them bigger. She picked her wand up from the side table. "Anyone here?" Emma called again and finally someone poked their head out of a nearby doorway, it was Severus. She gasped loudly and ran to him and threw herself into his awaiting arms. Tears streamed down her face. The man that she had only ever seen in photographs was now in front of her, holding her close to him. 

She noticed that she now came up to his chin. "Severus, what's happened to me?" she asked.

Severus let out a sigh, "You've been given an aging potion. We think someone slipped it into your drink last night as dinner. It's only aged you three years though it looks like. That's the reason you've been unconscious this whole day. Your schoolmates and Headmistress brought you here to Hogwart's infirmary when they found you this morning hanging over the edge of your bed."

Sudden realization hit Emma, _'Tom!'_ Emma thought. "What time is it, Sev?"

"It's dinner time. The Goblet is about to pick the competitors for the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Emma gasped and turned around in Severus' embrace. Severus rested his head on her slim shoulders. "Sev, come on, we have to go!" Emma said, wrapping her arms around Severus' arms.

"Just let me hold you like this for awhile," Severus said, desperation hung low in his voice. "I've waited so long for you."

Emma blushed, "As have I, Sev." She turned around in his embrace and looked into his black eyes. She reached her hands up to his head and pulled his face down to her and kissed him as though it was the last time she would ever see him. The smell of cedar and ginger root intoxicated her. Emma wanted it all, all of him.

Severus pulled away from her slowly, stroking her neck with his fingers. He went over her scar and she moaned in ecstasy as the scar burned warmly at his touch. "I want you more than anything in the world, Emma, you must always know that. I will protect you till the very end of my life at whatever cost." Severus said, pulling away from her, touching her cheek gently.

Emma leaned into the touch, "And I, Sev, and I. Nothing else matters to me, but you." She grabbed Severus' left hand and kissed his ring finger where the gift of their bonding appeared. A platinum band with the words, 'FOREVER AND EVER, I DO' in neat cursive with diamonds and emeralds accentuating the band. "When should we tell people I'm engaged to you?"

"How about the Yule Ball in December," Severus said, rubbing small circles in the palm of her hand, never straying from her eyes.

She smiled and jumped at him again. "Of course! What a great time to do it, Sev!"

He smiled at her, though most thought the Potions Master could never muster that feat for anyone. "Sev?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I don't know what to do if they find out I'm really Henrietta Potter. I think they're figuring it out," Emma said, a hint of worry on her face.

"What do you want to do if they find out?"

Emma thought about it deeply and came to a dire conclusion. "I want nothing to do with that family. If they cared, they would have come back for me."

"It seems you have found your answer, Emma. Let us head downstairs for the Goblet's choosing."

Emma smiled and followed him out of the infirmary. His smell still intoxicated her. They arrived at the Great Hall all too quickly in her sense. "I love you, Sev," Emma whispered under her breath.

He chuckled, "And I you, Emma."

They walked in just as the Goblet was turning red. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at the now seventeen Emma. Gasps sounded throughout the hall. Emma was shockingly more beautiful than anyone could have imagined. She was a darker version of Lily Potter with her black hair and shocking green eyes. Emma's eyes met those of her old family. Utter disbelief was written all over their face. Dumbledore was stunned to say the least. All the staff, excluding Severus was looking from Lily to Emma. Emma turned on her heel and walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to a blonde haired Prefect. A dark haired girl glowered at Emma.

A paper shot out of the Goblet, slightly singed around the corners. Peoples' attention started to drift back over to the Goblet. Dumbledore grabbed the paper. "Competing for Durmstrang: Viktor Krum!" he yelled. Durmstrang broke out into roaring cheers. Krum composed himself and walked to the head of the hall where the Head Table was. The Goblet turned red again and a paper shot out of it. Dumbledore snatched it and read, "Hogwart's competitor will be Cedric Diggory, of Hufflepuff!" Cedric stood up, shaking hands through the cheering crowd. Cedric walked to the Head Table and stood next to Viktor.

Dumbledore waited impatiently for the last name to be called. The Goblet went dark, its regular blue glow gone, extinguished like a flame with no oxygen. Dumbledore looked mildly confused. He tapped the Goblet out of curiosity. The Goblet turned bright red, as though in rage and shot out a paper. Dumbledore grabbed the paper, shock written all over his face. He look at James and Lily and back down at the name. "Shane Potter… SHANE POTTER!" Nobody had ever seen Dumbledore look so angry at someone. Shane shot up, confusion written all over his face. He looked at his parents for help and they looked just as shocked as he did. He approached the Head Table and grabbed his name from Dumbledore.

"I—it wasn't me, I swear!" Shane stumbled over his own words. He looked everywhere for help, but none came.

Emma looked furious. _'That brat! Always trying to get more famous with every second. How the Hell did he get his name in the Goblet?'_

The Goblet shot fire out its brim and the last name came fluttering out. Dumbledore snatched it empty heartedly and the read the name with little thought:

"Henrietta Potter."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…._**

Author's Note: I left you all another cliffy! Next chapter: Chapter Four: The Secret and the Shock! Reviews please!

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS RULED!


	5. Chapter Four: The Secret and the Shock

Author's Note: Hey guys! I noticed that a lot of people liked the last chapter which made me happy. I haven't decided whether the Voldemort/Emma relationship will last, but it plays a huge part in this story, so bear with me as this story continues on. Keep enjoying because I know I'm getting really into writing it.

I don't own it, never have…Damn…

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter Four: The Secret and the Shock

_"Henrietta Potter."_

Emma sat bolt upright, scaring the people sitting next to her. _'Impossible! No way! There's something wrong. That old coot must have read the name wrong, trying to see if I'd react. Good one, Dumbledore, I'm not walking into your trap.'_

Emma turned her head to Dumbledore who had obviously not caught his mistake. She looked around and everyone held the same look of shock on their face as she had. She looked at Severus who was looking at her. He shook his head at her informing her there was no mistake, Henrietta Potter was written on that sheet of parchment.

Lily had tears in her eyes, "Albus, you must be mistaken, Henrietta is gone, she's no longer with the living."

Dumbledore shook out of his anger, finally realizing what he had said. Looking down at the parchment, he read again, "Henrietta Potter." His bright, blue eyes grew wide.

James ripped the parchment out of Dumbledore's hands, reading the name silently to himself. Rage filled his body and he screamed out into the shocked group of children, "Whose bright idea was this?! This girl is dead! Does this make you people feel empowered, joking about a dead girl; what's your problem?!"

Silence over took the hall. "James, it's just some stupid prank, the culprit will be caught and punished," Dumbledore said, resting a withered hand on James' shoulder.

The hall looked silently around at each other. The Goblet's blue light had faded; no more names were to be called. McGonagall piped up first. "Albus, I don't think this was a prank, look at the Goblet."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards the Goblet. It looked dead. _'No, no, no, not today, I'm not ready for this,'_ Emma thought silently. Fleur, who sat a few seats down from her looked towards Emma with confusion on her face.

Emma chuckled loudly, "If not now, when, am I right?" Standing up, Emma stepped over the bench with all eyes on her. She walked to James, a polite smile resting on her face and ripped the parchment out of his hand. "Maybe you should have checked the house before assuming I was dead, James. Maybe you should have gone into the burning house that cold night on October 31, 1981. What do you think, Lily? James? This girl died fourteen years ago, and yet here she stands, in front of you, risen up from the ashes."

Emma's green eyes came to life, a strong fire burning within them. Beauxbatons came to life first. Fleur ran to Emma's side, placing a hand on top of Emma's, pulling Emma into a hug. Catherine ran to her next, hugging her as well.

"But, that's impossible, my daughter died," Lily's voice quivered as she walked down from the Head Table.

"You imposter!" James pulled out his wand, aiming it at Emma.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

James' wand flew out of his hand. A hooded man with two people at his side shuffled into the hall. "I am sorry, I cannot allow you to direct any spells at my pupil." Everyone's eyes shifted to the new people in the room.

Emma's face brightened as she ran to the three figures approaching her. "Mum! Dad! Aberforth!" They smiled brightly at her. Lily looked like her heart was being torn to pieces.

Madam Maxime met the newcomers where they stood. "Mr. and Mrs. Fields, a pleasure, as always. Aberforth, ah, Aberforth Dumbledore, long time no see."

Everyone turned to Dumbledore. He glared sharply at his brother. "You conniving old coot!"

James and Lily looked around, from Dumbledore to Dumbledore. Aberforth merely chuckled. "All students, out of this hall now!" Dumbledore roared. Shane joined his parents as all the other students left the room as fast as they could. The staff and Karkaroff joined Dumbledore as he walked towards his brother and the Fields. Fleur and Catherine stood rooted to their spots next to Emma.

Mrs. Fields was the first to notice Severus. "Ah, Severus, it's been a long time, has it not? It's been what, almost fourteen years since we last saw you? I see you received Emma's gift! She's been waiting years to give it to you, hasn't she, Creed?"

Mr. Fields was too busy glaring holes into the Potter's faces to care. "Mum!" Emma whispered, blushing up to her ears.

"Well it's true! Creed, stop it, they've earned their comeuppance!"

"Hardly," Emma stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Hardly, is right," Mr. Fields said with a glare.

Severus chuckled, "Why thank you, Raine," Severus said, walking passed Lily and up to Mrs. Fields, kissing her knuckles.

Lily's eyes watered, "Your flattery works so well on me, Severus." Raine placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled at Severus.

"Are you saying Severus is Emma's fiancé?" James asked. "My daughter is engaged to Snivellus? Impossible! I would never allow it!"

"Well, it doesn't look like you're her father anymore, now does it Mr. Potter?" Creed questioned.

"What right do you have telling me she is no longer my daughter?" irritation crept into James' voice.

"When you pronounced her dead, we adopted her as Emma Silence Fields," Creed said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You—Sev, you knew! You knew all along that my Henrietta was alive." Lily walked up to Severus, reaching up to touch his face.

Rage filled Emma's features as she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, pulling him away from her grasp. "Don't you dare touch him! Sev is mine and don't you ever talk to him like that, like you're his lover!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" James screamed, raising his hand and smacking Emma hard across the face.

Wands were immediately shoved in James' face. Shane pulled his wand out and shoved it in Emma's face, "Crucio!" A little red spark came out of his wand but died.

Emma burst into a fit of laughter. Bending over to come level with Shane, she waved her hand and Shane's wand was sent flying into a wall. "If you want to use that curse, you have to mean it!" Emma stood back up to her full height. She stood toe to toe with James and bent close to his ear, "And if you seriously think I'll ever call that woman my mother, you're sadly mistaken."

Emma signaled everyone to lower their wands and they did. She stepped back next to Severus, sending chills down everyone's back.

Tears streamed down Lily's face. She was shocked to know that her friend would not tell her that her daughter was alive and well and that Emma refused to forgive them for their indiscretions.

"Aberforth, you knew? Why would you not tell me?" Albus stepped up to his brother.

"I rescued this girl from that fire that was fated to kill her. I saw their reaction out on the front porch that night. They had not a single dash of hope that she was still alive! James there was so ecstatic that his son had supposedly killed Voldemort that he had not even thought about going in to check for the life of his daughter. I've trained this girl since I saved her." Aberforth pocketed his wand, pulling the hood down from his head. The spitting image of Dumbledore appeared in front of everyone.

James looked ashamed and Dumbledore was shocked. "But why, Aberforth, why keep her hidden?"

The fated question that lay in everyone's mind was finally asked. The answer was on the tip of the Fields, Aberforth's, and Severus' tongues. Severus wrapped his arm tightly around Emma's shoulder as she looked to the ground. Fleur, Catherine, and Madam Maxime all looked very confused. This was one question that Madam Maxime had never gotten an answer to.

"And why, Severus, why would you not tell us she was alive?" James seemed to barely exist, his voice low and ashamed.

Emma looked up at Severus with a hint of mild interest. "Why? Why would you have even cared? Your precious Shane was alive, that's all that mattered to you!"

"Severus, we buried a child we thought was dead!" Lily screamed, McGonagall holding her back from ripping the Potions Master limbs off one by one with her onslaught of vicious words.

"I was there at that funeral! I watched you! You didn't bury a child! You buried the thought of that child! Don't you think she deserved more than just a thought? Maybe she deserved your memories, your hearts, Lily!" Severus' body shook with rage. "You of all people should have known that much, Lily," Severus whispered.

"Are you saying we didn't love Henrietta?" Lily questioned, grasping onto Shane's shoulder with unnecessary force.

"To an extent, yes," Severus said bluntly like a metaphorical slap in her face.

A Hogwarts staff member piped up. He was short and balding. His voice sounded hesitant. "But why keep her hidden?"

"That is a question no one can answer, but Emma," Creed said, turning to leave with his wife and Aberforth.

"Wait! Aberforth!" Dumbledore called out to his brother.

"I won't tell you, Albus. It's comeuppance for Ariana," Aberforth left the hall with the Fields, not turning back to look at his brother once.

Dumbledore was taken aback, "That was below the beard, Aberforth," he whispered to himself.

Emma turned to leave with Madam Maxime, Catherine, Fleur, and Severus when a quivering voice called out to her. "Henrietta, wait!"

She turned to glare daggers at Lily who had tears streaming down her face. "Henrietta died that night. She's been reborn as Emma Silence Fields and that is how I shall compete in these games, only as Emma, nothing more."

Shane ran to Emma, "I will defeat you in this tournament, Emma. I don't believe you're my sister, you'll still be mine." Shane grabbed her arm.

Emma came to life, pulling her wand out of her robe pocket; she smiled at the boy cruelly. "_Suffocorpus!_" A blue light shot out of Emma's wand, stronger than the light that formed at the tip of her fingers. It wrapped itself around Shane's throat and pulsed like a pair of hands grasping their victim. Shane made gasping noises from his throat. "_Finite,_" Emma said and the blue spell dissipated back into Emma's wand.

Shane collapsed to the floor from lack of oxygen. The Potter's ran up to Shane's collapsed body. "Keep your filthy son away from me if you know what's good for him."

"You're cruel!" Lily said, pulling her wand out.

"Put it away, Potter," Severus said, the emotion drained from his voice.

"I learned from the best, I must say," Emma said, a cruel smirk plastered to her face. Emma left the hall without looking back at the Hogwarts staff. Something had come to life in Emma, something she wasn't sure about and the people beside her agreed. She was darker somehow, the air of a snobbish bitch, her pent up rage at the Potter's had finally lashed out and she herself was afraid of what might happen next.

"M—my little girl really has left this world, hasn't she?" James questioned.

Emma laughed as she reached the door, "She was gone before you guys decided not to try for a never ending hope. She lost faith in you."

Emma grabbed Severus' hand with hers. Her silent plea to help her hold strong through the pain of losing all she had hoped could be possible and she didn't want any of it.

This was sure to make headers in every Wizarding World newspaper.

A dark smile appeared on Karkaroff's features. He was going to nurture this dark child, nurture her to the perfect dark witch.

Once out the doors, Emma collapsed in Severus' awaiting arms. "Will she be okay?" Fleur asked, checking Emma's temperature with the back of her hand.

"She'll be fine, just overexerted her emotions. I'll take her to my rooms for the night and watch over her." Severus said, a smile creeping along his lips.

Catherine and Fleur turned beet red. Madam Maxime smacked their head's lightly. "That shall be fine since we class with Hogwarts students. I'll expect to see her at breakfast tomorrow."

"Of course," Severus said, picking Emma up bridal style and carrying her down to his dungeon rooms.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

Author's Note: What did you guys think? Was it good? The next chapter will be up shortly. Look for it! Chapter Five: Rules and Headlines!

Please review! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

_Suffocorpus_: A spell I made up using the prefix _suffo-_ as in suffocate and _corpus_ for body.

Silent Rumor


	6. Chapter Five: Rules and Headings

Author's Note: … Hey all! I'm back! Sorry I've been away. Family drama started and I was in the process of moving. x.x But I am back for you all and I am in the process of re-reading all the Harry Potter books again, so I apologize for not being up to speed with some things. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this next installment of Rise Up from the Ashes.

Much love!

Silent Rumor

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my love for my boyfriend and my plot line!

Now, without further ado, I present:

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter 5: Rules and Headings

"Emma, sweetie, wake up."

Emma roused awake, yawning quietly and sitting up. She heard chuckling and felt someone run their fingers through her hair. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. Severus was looking up and down her body, as though she were a treasure. "Sev, do I remind you of my mom?"

The question was asked so unexpectedly that Severus was taken aback. His smile faltered, but his eyes looked into hers, determined, "Emma, you are nothing like your mother. Lily is nothing compared to you."

Emma was shocked that he didn't question her as to why she had just bluntly asked him the question. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, her eyes pleading with his. He smiled caringly at her, his eyes echoed with his love for her. "Sev, I love you. I don't know how I managed to stay sane as long as I did. Just the thought of knowing that you would always be there if I needed you kept me going."

Emma ran her long, slender fingers through his black hair. Severus pushed her gently back onto the bed. He lightly straddled her waist and brought his lips close to hers. "Emma, you are everything to me." Her breath hitched at his words. He brought his lips down onto hers, cupping his hand to her cheek. They both closed their eyes simultaneously. Severus felt up and down her body, trying to memorize each and every curve her body had, the feel of her hair against his skin and the feel of her lips against his. She arched her back as he slid his hand up the small of her back, pressing her body against his. He smiled against the kiss and rubbed his body against hers and she moaned quietly as she felt his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he slid a hand up her nightshirt to touch one of her bare breasts.

A bell rang loudly in the distance and Severus shot up. Emma's eyes were wide in shock. "What's wrong, Sev?" she asked imploringly.

Severus groaned and stood up quickly, holding his hand out for her to take. She took it and he answered, "I promised Madam Maxime that I'd have you back in time for breakfast."

Emma looked puzzled and suddenly took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room with a huge four poster bed with black and green sheets. She was dressed in a black shirt that was much too big for her. "Where are we, Sev?"

Severus chuckled and rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand, leading her quickly to another room. "Isn't it obvious? We're in my room." He lightly kissed the top of her head and turned on the shower. "And this is my shower."

She blushed darkly and slapped him lightly on the arm, "I can see that this is a shower!" He smiled and started taking his pajama bottoms off, revealing a pair of gray boxer briefs. Emma blushed even darker. He grinned at her. "I'm assuming this shirt is yours and that you were the one that changed my clothes for me?"

Severus nodded, testing the temperature of the water. "So, are you going to join me? We have about 5 minutes before class starts and lucky for you, your first class is with me."

Emma's eyes opened wide and she charmed the wall to show the current time. Severus was right. She pulled his shirt off and dropped her underwear. Severus laughed and slid his underwear off. Emma blushed and got into the shower.

They both showered quickly, Severus enjoying every second of her embarrassment. Emma took in the smell of his shampoo and conditioner. She couldn't get enough of it. She allowed him to scrub her body with soap, blushing every millisecond through it. When they finished, Emma performed refreshing charms on all her clothes and folded Severus' shirt. She handed it gingerly to him.

"No, keep it, it's yours now," Severus said, performing a drying charm on Emma's hair. She smiled broadly and held the shirt closely to her chest.

A sudden look of realization hit Emma, "Oh no! My books and equipment!"

Severus pulled out her book bag and handed it to her. "Madam Maxime delivered them to me last night through the fire."

Emma sighed deeply and took them from him. Severus summoned her some toast with marmalade and handed it to her. She smiled brightly, "My favorite!"

"I know," he said, smiling. Emma turned to leave when she felt something drape elegantly around her neck. Severus was clipping a white gold emerald pendant in the shape of a princess cut around her neck. She gasped and turned around quickly. "I hope you like it. It took me forever to find the right one."

Emma jumped up on her tip toes and looped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. He smiled as he felt a few tears soak into his robes against his shoulder. "I love it."

"Good," he said. "Shall I lead you to the potions classroom since I'm sure you have no idea where it is?"

Emma blushed and nodded, "But wait, won't it look odd if we both enter together?"

Severus grinned, "I have it all planned out, don't worry."

Emma and Severus set off through the dungeons, taking so many turns that Emma was sure she was lost. They finally came to a halt in front of a door, Emma's piece of toast hanging out the corner of her mouth. Emma checked her antique pocket watch; they were ten minutes late for class. She groaned and Severus opened the door, allowing her to enter first. Emma stepped into the room, taking the only seat available, next to a pimply looking boy from Gryffindor. She grimaced as she was sure he'd go off about how he got to sit next to her in potions. She looked over at Fleur pleadingly and Fleur just looked at her with a look of apology.

Severus came into the room and placed Emma's wand in front of her, "You dropped this." Emma looked into Severus' eyes and down at her wand. She slid her hand over her wand, her fingertips lightly brushing against Severus'. He let his hand linger for a bit before he slid his hand away. "Now that Miss Fields has decided to join us ten minutes late," Severus drawled, "we can finally start class. Please pull out your cauldrons and books. You will be making—"

Whisperings broke out behind Emma and the sound of newspapers rustling could be heard. "Is she really Henrietta Potter?"

"She can't be."

"But she looks so much like Lily."

"Look at _The Daily Prophet_."

Emma clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails puncturing her palms. She was shaking her magic pushing strongly against the students. The air around her grew heavy. The cabinets were shaking and the desks rattled against the floor.

Severus slammed his fists against his desk and everything went silent. "Are we done gossiping, or do I need to start taking points? Johnson, twenty points from Gryffindor." Angelina fell silent and dropped her head, releasing her copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Emma heard a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ fall behind her. She breathed in deeply, looking at Fleur who had a look worry on her face. Emma shook her head and picked up the newspaper. She skimmed the heading:

_**Henrietta Potter Alive!**_

_News from the Tri-Wizard Tournament announced from many witnesses that Henrietta Potter is alive and well. The Goblet of Fire selected her name from a list of other Beauxbatons students. Henrietta Potter, who was adopted by the prestigious Pure Blood family the Fields, has been living her quiet lie as Emma Silence Fields. Henrietta, fourteen, was allowed entry based upon her performance at Beauxbatons and has provided documented performance reviews guaranteeing her entrance into the Seventh year. We stopped by the Fields' place of residence for a comment, but none was given. When we questioned the Potter's, however, Lily Potter, mother to The-Boy-Who-Lived broke down into tears and James Potter, father, commented, "We just want our family back."_

Emma scoffed at this and whispered, "_Incendio._" The paper caught fire and turned to ashes.

Class continued in silence, Severus every now and then looking at Emma with a blank face but his eyes were worried. She finished her potion first, bottling a sample and placing it gently on his desk. Severus looked into her eyes and she smiled meekly. He slid his hand around hers and gripped it tightly. Once he released her hand, she felt a piece of parchment against her palm. She looked down at it and back to Severus, he stood up and walked around the room, observing potions. Emma went back to her desk and cleaned out her cauldron and put her stuff away. Fleur had finished as well and had just placed her potion on the desk and was waiting for Emma at the door. They left together and headed down the hall to their next class.

"Where were you this morning?" Fleur asked, fingering a loose thread on her bag.

"I overslept and Professor Snape was making sure I was still okay," Emma lied, looking to her left.

"Well, the champions are supposed to meet tonight with the judges to hear about the rules for the Tournament since last night, well, you know what happened."

Emma nodded her head. Classes went by extremely slow in her mind. Lunch was even worse. People crowded around her and boys were staring at her. She couldn't even eat. She just stood up and left without so much as a bite to eat.

Emma suddenly remembered the note in her book bag. She reached in and pulled it out. She opened it and read Severus' neat scrawl: _'Madam Maxime gave me permission to allow you to sleep in my quarters whenever you want. Meet me in the Entrance Hall after the meeting of the Champions for the rules.'_ Emma's face brightened and she ran down the hall excitedly, to her next class. She collided with a tall, dark figure, falling backwards. Arms quickly grabbed her and held her up before she could hit the floor.

With her eyes shut tightly, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The figure chuckled with a strong accent and she opened her eyes. She quickly stood up, but found that she could not leave his arms. He was holding her shoulders tightly. "I noticed you leave the Great Hall without eating, so I decided to bring you some food."

Emma had a panicked look in her eyes as she tried to pull away. He let her go and handed her a meat pie. She took it with caution, "Thank you Professor Karkaroff."

He bowed politely and took his leave. Emma shuddered and transfigured the meat pie into a dove and sent it away. _'Karkaroff…'_

:::::::::

It seemed the people that were there when they heard the discussion Emma being engaged to Severus were sworn to secrecy. No gossiping was happening about it. Dinner was just as bad as lunch had been, if not worse. She was being smothered by the looks of all the boys in the Hall. Emma more or less just sat there being ogled at. She sighed deeply when Professor Dumbledore started to make an announcement.

"If we can have the four Champions proceed through the door to the room beyond the Head Table."

Emma stood up, followed by Krum, and Diggory. She looked at her porker of a brother who was trembling in fright. He stood slowly and when he saw Emma looking at him, he puffed his chest out and raised his chin. He pompously walked to the Head Table and through the door. Emma snorted at his attempt at masculinity and followed Krum and Diggory through the door. The five judges entered the room, followed by a few of the staff members including Severus and the Potters.

It seemed as though they had sorted out the happenstance of Shane's entry because it was not the main topic of the rules. Emma stood in a corner of the room, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She noticed Karkaroff staring at her and she tensed up a bit. Emma then felt another pair of eyes looking at her. The eyes belonged to that of her mother. Lily attempted a smile at her and Emma just rolled her eyes and looked away, bored. Severus chuckled, Lily looking crestfallen.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began talking, "The rules are simple: Use any means to achieve the best score. You may not however kill another competitor or use any of the Unforgiveable curses." At this, Shane looked confused. Emma chuckled and fidgeted with her fingers. Dumbledore continued, "We will be making sure that no cheating happens and that you receive no outside help from anyone. If it is determined that you have cheated on any of the tasks, you will be disqualified from the competition."

Emma nodded her head in silent agreement and notice the color drain completely from Shane's face. "This should be a lot of fun," Emma said.

Everyone turned to her, some with looks of horror, others with looks of astonish. "Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "You will receive instructions about the first task within the week. Good luck to you all."

Emma smiled and pushed off the wall, being the first to leave, her hair fluttering behind her, the looks of two men staring longingly in her wake, both with the same thought in their mind, _'You will be mine.'_

:::::::

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for those still reading and those that just started and, as always:

Please Review!

Next chapter: Chapter 6: Defense and Deliverance


	7. Chapter Six: Defense and Deliverance

Author's Note: Ahem, I would first of all like to apologize for being so sporadic with my updating. Life has not been easy as of late. But I am back and trying to update as much as possible. I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and those that started with me, I thank you for sticking with me, now without much more waiting, I present to you Rise Up from the Ashes Chapter Six: Defense and Deliverance.

Many Thanks!

Silent Rumor

Disclaimer: No ownership except for the thoughts that come to my mind.

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter 6: Defense and Deliverance

Emma left the room and walked out to the Great Hall. There was no hope of her eating. No one would leave her alone long enough for her to even take a sip of her pumpkin juice. She walked out to the Entrance Hall and sighed.

"Good evening Miss Fields."

Emma turned sharply to the voice, her hair whipping violently behind her. "Karkaroff."

Karkaroff smiled, "I noticed that you didn't eat anything for dinner, much like you didn't get a chance to have lunch."

Emma smiled politely, "It's no big deal, sir, I will just find something on my carriage."

"Well, Miss Fields, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me for dinner on the ship."

Emma's smile faltered at his proposal. _'Severus, help,'_ she thought. Emma straightened out and forced her smile, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't. I've got some potions homework I need to do."

Karkaroff chuckled, "Oh, but I insist that you join me. I can write to Professor Snape asking he excuse you from the assignment."

Emma fidgeted with her cloak and looked back into the Great Hall, not seeing any way out of his offering. She nodded lightly. Karkaroff smiled brightly, and offered her his arm. She looked at her ring finger and with that hand took his arm. Emma fingered her pendant with her right hand and sighed. Together they walked out the Entrance Hall and into the garden.

"It's a lovely night out tonight, isn't it."

Emma looked at Karkaroff and then up at the stars. "Yes it is," she replied.

Karkaroff picked a rose off a bush and put it in Emma's hair. She smiled with her lips, but it failed to reach her eyes. They continued walking until they reached the ship out on the lake. He helped her up onto the bridge of the ship and into his quarters.

'_Severus, Severus, Severus.'_ Emma pleaded in her head hoping he would hear her.

Karkaroff pulled a chair out for her and she sat. He went around the table and sat in the chair directly across from her. He clapped his hands and food appeared in front of the both of them. "You're stunningly beautiful, Emma. I can call you Emma, right? Of course I can." He chuckled and Emma grimaced. He poured her a glass of water and she thanked him.

"So, Emma, how old were you when you first started using wandless magic?"

Emma reluctantly took a bite of her food, washing it down with some water and replied, "I was one."

Karkaroff looked impressed, "That's remarkable! At such a young age, you really are a prodigy; much more so than your brother." He smiled and took a bite of his food and wiped the corner of his mouth.

There was a clock behind Karkaroff that read ten o'clock. "It's getting late, sir, I should be going." Emma went to stand up when she felt a force push her back into her chair. Her eyes went wide as she tried to struggle out of the chair.

Karkaroff smiled and stood up. He walked around the table and stood behind her. He slid his hands onto her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear, "Didn't your mum ever teach you to pour your own drink?"

Emma's body was relaxing and she slouched forward in her chair, her eyes getting heavy. She started crying as she felt him lift her chin with his index finger. "Please," she pleaded. He merely laughed. "Severus," she whispered. Karkaroff slid his hand down the top of her cloak and firmly grasped one of her breasts. Emma whimpered and with the last amount of her energy, she screamed, "TOM!"

A bright light rushed from her body and rammed into Karkaroff, throwing him against the wall of his quarters. Emma watched as a body materialized and stood over Karkaroff with an angry look in his eyes. "Tom, I knew you'd come," Emma whispered, her body shuddering and falling out of the chair.

Tom rushed over to Emma and picked up her head. He put his lips to hers and withdrew the poison out of her system. "Emma, wake up." He patted her cheek lightly.

"Severus?" she whispered and passed out.

Tom sighed and picked her up. He looked over at Karkaroff and glared. He pointed his finger and said, "_Obliviate_." Tom carried Emma outside and off of the ship. Emma snuggled against his chest and cried. He felt her tears seeping into his cloak. He sneaked into Hogwarts and placed her gently on the ground, "You can never remember this happening to you Emma, if you do, I fear the consequences could break you. _Obliviate_." He kissed her on the forehead and vanished back into her body.

* * *

Emma woke with a major headache the next morning. The familiar smell of cedar and ginger root wafted through her nose, it was then she felt the weight of an arm on her waist and the familiar warmth of another body against her back. She rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Severus. She giggled quietly and cuddled into his chest. He groaned groggily and tightened his grip around her. "I love you, Severus."

Severus woke with a start and gripped her shoulders tightly, "Emma! Are you okay?"

Emma looked at him confusedly, "Sev, what do you mean?"

Severus looked at her in shock, "They found you last night passed out in the Entrance Hall. What happened? Madame Pomfrey said you hadn't eaten at all yesterday and that is why you were passed out."

Sudden realization hit, "Yeah, the only thing I had all day was that toast you gave me. I never get a chance to eat when I'm in the Great Hall. No one leaves me alone."

Severus gave her a stern look, "You should have told me, we can always eat in my rooms."

Emma looked up at him happily, "Really?"

"Of course, sweetie." Severus hugged her tightly. "You scared me, I was so worried. I've waited years for you and I never want anything bad to happen to you. I'd be lost without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Emma smiled and tightened her grip around him. Severus sat up and got off the bed, pulling her with him. He took her left hand into his and got down on one knee. Emma gasped, "Severus!"

He smiled, "Emma Silence Fields, I don't care what anyone thinks and what the repercussions will be, but I can't wait, I'm sick of hiding, I want the whole world to know. Will you marry me tonight in the Great Hall?"

Tears glistened at the bottom of her eyes and she smiled, "Of course I will Severus. Yes, yes!" Severus got up off his knee and they kissed and held each other tightly.

* * *

Author's Note: I bet no one saw any of that coming! Next chapter will be what Tom thinks, so stay tuned. Oh and of course, there will also be the wedding of the century and the first task!

Please review!

Next chapter: Chapter Seven: The Wedding of the Century and the Downfall of What Could Have Been


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: I feel like my updates take forever and I apologize, but thanks to those who enjoy this story and for those who continue to wait for them to come out. I now present you with Chapter Seven: The Wedding of the Century and the Downfall of What Could Have Been

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, I just like to write my own universe for the characters.

**Rise Up from the Ashes**

Chapter Seven: The Wedding of the Century and the Downfall of What Could Have Been

Emma gripped Severus tightly, "We should tell Dumbledore and Madame Maxime."

Severus smiled and put his left hand over hers, "That we should." His ring gleamed brightly as it touched hers. He walked over to the fireplace and called for Dumbledore and Madame Maxime. Emma threw some pajama pants on in time for Madame Maxime and Dumbledore to walk through the fireplace. Karkaroff also walked through.

An alarm went off in Emma's brain but she didn't know why, she was just scared. She hid behind Severus, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Severus looked at her confusedly. She trembled a little bit and looked at Karkaroff, a hint of fear showed itself on her face. Severus stiffened his back and looked at Karkaroff. Karkaroff had a dark and devious look on his face that was aimed at Emma, though when he saw Severus look at him, his face cleared and he put on a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Severus, what brings us here to your quarters so early this wonderful Saturday morning?" Dumbledore had a warm smile on his face. Emma's face brightened when she heard it was Saturday. That meant she could have a dress ready for the wedding.

Severus smiled, "Tonight, we have decided to hold our wedding in the Great Hall."

Karkaroff's pleasant smile faltered into a grimace, but was quickly replaced with a look of indifference. "Oh that will be lovely! Emma, I will call your parents and Aberforth! Your parents will be ecstatic!" Madame Maxime was glowing with happiness which made Emma come out from behind Severus and hug her. "Now take Fleur and Catherine with you to go and pick out a dress."

Emma looked at Severus and smiled broadly. "I will prepare the Great Hall and let the staff know. Would you like the students to attend as well?" Dumbledore seemed thrilled to have a wedding in his school for the first time.

Severus nodded to Emma. It was going to be her choice. "Yes, I would like for them to attend and share in our happiness." Severus smiled.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and smiled, "Then we will take our leave to prepare. Emma, there are a few wedding dress catalogs in the library, but they are really old. I can also send for some from Diagon Alley."

Emma thought about it for a second. "I think I'd like the catalogues from Diagon Alley." She smiled and walked back to Severus who held one hand out to her. She took it firmly and walked to his side.

"I will have all your belongings brought here to Severus' room. I assume you would like to live with him." Madame Maxime winked at Emma and turned to leave, pulling Karkaroff and Dumbledore, who looked like he had something opposite that to say, back through the fireplace.

Emma chuckled. Severus let go of her hand and walked to his bedroom. Emma followed, concerned. "Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus didn't turn to face her, "Nothing."

Emma walked towards him and looked around his shoulder at his face, he was blushing. Emma giggled, "Is my Sev blushing?" She placed one hand on his arm.

Severus blushed more, "No!" He turned to her and kissed her fiercely, all his passion and love for her was translated into that one kiss. Emma's eyes went wide before she returned his passionate kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He groaned and tightened his grip onto her body. He laid her gently onto the bed with her limbs still wrapped around him. Emma could feel his hardness pressing against her pajama pants. She moaned and wriggled herself against it. Severus returned the movements by thrusting his hips into her. He pulled her legs off of him and growled into the kiss. Emma wriggled under him. Severus grabbed the top of her pajama pants and tugged on them, breaking the kiss. Emma ran her fingers through his hair as her pants slid off her waist and off her body completely. Severus dropped his pants and pulled his underwear off. Emma reached down to the hem of her shirt when there was a knock on the door.

Severus cursed loudly and put his pants back on. He handed Emma her pants and walked to the door. He threw open the door as Emma walked up behind him. "Oh! My catalogs!" She bent to pick them up and there was a note attached to them. _'Have fun! –Dumbledore'_

Severus placed a hand to his forehead and sighed, "Conniving old coot."

Emma smiled and kissed Severus' cheek, "Let's go shower, I need to meet up with Catherine and Fleur so I can find the perfect dress." Emma pulled him by the hand, placing the catalogues down on the side table. Severus looked defeated.

* * *

"Emma!" Fleur and Catherine squealed.

Emma smiled as they charged towards her from the rose garden and embraced her. "We're so happy for you," Catherine exclaimed.

"I just can't believe it's happening so quickly. This is going to be the best day of my life." Emma fought back tears as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well enough with the chit chat, we need to pick you out a dress," Fleur said as she picked up one of the magazines that fell to the ground when they charged Emma for a hug.

Emma and Catherine nodded and they each picked up a magazine. It wasn't long before Emma found the dress she knew would make her the most beautiful bride she could imagine. After showing it to Fleur and Catherine and seeing their jaws drop, she knew she had chosen right. She had only hoped Severus would wield the same expression she had seen her friends give her.

Catherine and Fleur immediately pulled out their wands to take her measurements. They had dress and veil ordered and charged to the Fields' account at Gringotts.

"This is going to be the wedding of the century, Emma," Fleur said, picking up the catalogs and disposing of them. "Now, Catherine and I must find something appropriate to wear for this extravaganza."

They all embraced each other, "Thanks for helping me to find a dress; the both of you are the greatest friends I could have ever hoped for. I'll see you tonight at the wedding," Emma said, a tear slipping down her cheek as they departed.

* * *

Emma's dress arrived with her parents and Aberforth. She was given her own room so she could prepare. Her father and Aberforth sat out in the lounge as her mother helped her get into her wedding dress in the bedroom.

"How shall we do your hair, Emma?" Raine smiled at her through the full length mirror.

Emma smiled, "I would like a low side bun and I want my bangs to be pinned back."

"That will look stunning, Emma. And the dress you picked out is marvelous." Raine's words made Emma blush.

Emma had chosen a strapless, pure white wedding gown. The bodice was made from the finest pure white chiffon and lace available. It was low in the back and came just below her collarbone in the front. Her train was ruffled slightly and smoothed out as it neared the end. Her dress was accentuated by the occasional cream pearl.

"I love you, Mum," Emma said as she embraced her mom who had finished doing her hair. All that was left was to put her veil on and grab her bouquet of pale hydrangeas and orchids. She slipped into her shoes as her mom attached the veil to her hair.

Raine smiled and kissed Emma on the cheek, "You sure know how to pick a dress and the right hair style to match it. Are you ready to show your father and Aberforth?"

Emma smiled broadly and nodded her head, "I'm so excited. I hope Severus likes my dress."

"He would be a fool not to, honey." Raine opened the door and stepped through, "Our daughter is ready for her big night, Creed."

Emma walked out from the room and Creed's and Aberforth's jaw dropped. Emma blushed and looked to the side. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.

Creed stood and walked over to her, grabbing her hand, "Emma, you look stunning. You are the best daughter we could have ever asked for. If anyone deserves this, it's you. Severus is a very lucky man and if he doesn't know that now, he sure as Hell will tonight." Creed bent down and kissed her cheek.

Aberforth was smiling, a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly dabbed it away. Emma smiled at him and he nodded his approval. Raine walked over to Aberforth and rested a hand on his shoulder, "She's all grown up now. Thank you, Aberforth, for all you've done. We hope you know we consider you a part of this family."

Emma smiled broadly and walked over to Aberforth and gave him a hug, "You've always been like a grandfather to me. Thank you for saving me."

Aberforth gripped her tightly, knowing full well the darkness inside of her, that was killing her slowly every day. It was the secret that would only ever be mentioned by Emma herself. "I'm so proud of you, Emma, never forget that. You are like a granddaughter to me and I will go to the ends of this earth to see you safe and happy, as I'm sure Severus and your parents will do so as well."

Emma's parents nodded, Raine walking up and pulling the veil over Emma's face. "Are you ready? Aberforth and I will continue on ahead. We'll be waiting for you at the front row." Aberforth took Raine's arm and led her out the door.

Creed took Emma's right arm and they both smiled at each other. He led Emma out the door as they made their way through the empty halls of Hogwarts. Everyone had been ushered into the Great Hall an hour earlier for small appetizers and drinks. No one had been informed that it was Emma marrying Severus, they just knew there was a wedding. The press had been forbidden.

They approached the Great Hall doors and Emma waited off to the side as Creed peaked inside. Severus had just walked out from the back room and was standing in front of the altar. The Hall went completely silent. Finally someone, Emma guessed a student, asked loudly, "Professor Snape is getting married?" The hall erupted into gossip. Emma shook her head and Creed looked at her and held his hand out. Emma took it as he signaled someone near the front to start the music. The door closed and Creed smiled at her and led her back a few feet. He looped his left arm with her right and nodded. The doors opened slowly and they walked slowly through them. All eyes turned on Emma and Creed. Emma's eyes locked with Severus' and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He put a hand up to his mouth. Emma smiled at him and nodded. Neither one looked anywhere else but straight into each other's eyes. The closer they got to each other, the faster their hearts beat.

"She's gorgeous," Emma heard someone whisper.

"She looks like a Goddess," someone else whispered.

"How did Severus get such a beautiful woman?"

"I'm so jealous!"

Emma got in front of Severus. She turned to her father who lifted the veil from her face, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, dad." Creed kissed her cheek and took Severus' hand in a firm grip.

"You take good care of her," Creed said. Severus nodded his head and Creed joined Raine and Aberforth on the first row of seats.

Severus turned to Emma who had joined him in front of the altar and took her hands. She smiled broadly at him, the love for him radiating off her body in waves.

Dumbledore walked up to stand at the head of the altar. "Tonight we gathered to celebrate the marriage of Severus Snape and Emma Silence Fields." Emma could hear someone sobbing, but she was too focused on Severus to take note on who it was. "I am honored to be the one joining these two in an eternal bond." Dumbledore pulled out his wand, "With this bond, you are swearing faith and trust fully in each other. Your heart and soul will be eternally bound to each other in this life and the next and so on and so forth. Do you, Severus, accept this bond as your will and promise to remain at Emma's side from this life on?"

Severus smiled, gripping Emma's hands tightly, "I do, forever."

Albus nodded and smiled, "And do you Emma, accept this bond as your will and promise to remain at Severus' side from this life on?"

A tear slid down Emma's cheek, "I do, for eternity."

Albus said a small, but difficult sounding enchantment, drawing a circle above Severus and Emma's entwined hands. Their hands lit up and then faded. Albus smiled, "You may now kiss your bride."

Severus smiled, leaned down and captured Emma's lips, releasing her hands and placing his hands on her cheeks. Emma slid her arms around his waist and smiled into the kiss. Applause burst from the silent sobs heard throughout the Hall. Severus and Emma separated. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a large, princess cut diamond set atop an antique setting with emeralds encasing the band. She gasped as he pulled it out of its box and slid it on her finger above the engagement ring. She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you so much, Sev! Thank you!"

Severus chuckled, "Anything for you, love, anything." They separated and faced the crowd of onlookers. Everyone was clapping, some were crying. Albus put his hands on their shoulders.

"Let the feast begin!"

Everyone stood as the table reappeared and the benches were replaced with elegant chairs. Food appeared. Severus and Emma were given the head table. People came up to congratulate them and wish them luck. Emma's parents and Aberforth were given spots next to the newlyweds. Emma and Severus took turns feeding each other and chuckling.

James and Lily approached with Shane nowhere to be seen. It looked as though both James and Lily had been crying. "Congratulations." James said quietly. Lily was looking at her feet, her dress paling drastically in comparison to Emma's.

"Thank you," Emma said stiffly.

Lily looked as though she wanted to say something, but she just started sobbing and ran away. James clenched his fists as Raine and Creed merely smiled at him. Creed wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Emma smiled and rested her hand atop Severus'. James bit back a comment and walked away.

Emma felt her scar start to burn, but she tried ignoring it. Albus stood up from the seat next to Severus and cleared his throat, "Now the bride would like to share a dance with her father."

Emma smiled brightly, removing her veil. She also removed the bottom half of her dress, revealing a form fitting gown. Creed took her hand and led her to the center of the room where a dance floor had been placed. "You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you dad, for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better father or mother." Emma rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. She caught a glimpse of James, his jaw clenched, body trembling, tears streaming down his face. She saw Severus approach the dance floor and she smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand for Emma to take. Creed stepped back and kissed Emma's forehead, smiling. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he patted Severus' shoulder and moved to dance with Raine.

Emma caught a glimpse of James pull out his wand before her scar erupted into a fire storm of pain. She fell to her knees as blood trailed down her throat from the scar, staining her dress crimson.

"_Sectum Sempra!_"

Emma looked up in time to see the spell heading directly for Severus' back. She held her hand up and her magic pushed him out of the way. An invisible shield swallowed the spell. A bright green light erupted from her body. She screamed and Severus was up on his feet running towards her.

She used her magic to push him back. The green light solidified and took on the form of a man. Albus gasped and Creed, Raine, and Aberforth tried to approach her, but one look from Emma made them keep their distance. "Voldemort?" Albus' eyes were wide in disbelief.

The whole room gasped at the name, James took a step back in fear. The whole room was frozen in fear.

Emma was gasping for breath. "Tom, don't."

Tom turned, his eyes crimson, "He tried to hurt you, his own flesh and blood. A man full of rage and jealousy." He turned back to James, wand outstretched. "He deserves death."

Emma struggled to her feet. "Tom, please, I'm begging you."

Severus tried to move closer to her, "Emma." Her magic was keeping him rooted where he was.

"I could have given you everything, Emma. We could have ruled this world together."

Emma saw James move his wand arm. She wasn't quite between them.

"_Sectum Sempra_!" James screamed.

"No!" Emma screamed as she ran in front of Tom to shield him.

Severus screamed and tried to stop her, but he just collapsed.

No one moved as the spell collided into Emma. She screamed in agony as her body convulsed from the spells strength. Her dress fell to shreds on the ground and she stood there dripping blood.

Everyone moved all at once. The spell holding Severus to his spot had finally dropped. He shot up and sprinted towards her as she began to fall to the ground. He caught her before her head hit the ground. James collapsed where he stood, jaw dropped in disbelief. Emma's parents came to her side with Aberforth and it seemed as though all the students made a break for the door. Severus covered Emma's nude body with his coat. She smiled up at him, "Thanks."

The blood pooled beneath her. Tom stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"Because, even when I had no one, Tom, I had you. You've always been there, protecting me. Even if it was for the wrong reasons." She coughed and blood sprayed from her mouth.

Tom turned to James who was now surrounded by teachers of Hogwarts, Albus, Lily and Shane. He went to raise his wand and Emma grabbed his wrist weakly. He looked down at her frail form. Severus was trembling with rage and fear. Emma's bun had come undone and was now becoming drenched in blood. Tom bent down and cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Tom went back into Emma's body.

"We have to get her to the infirmary, now!" Severus said. "She's dying and none of our spells are helping her."

Emma smiled up at Severus, "I love you so much."

Emma passed out as Severus picked her up bridal style.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thanks to those who are continuing to read this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review!

Next chapter: Chapter Eight: The Secret and the First Task


End file.
